The present invention relates to a shelf-mounted magnifying glass. In the prior art, magnifying glasses, per se, are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any magnifying glass specifically mounted under a shelf and designed to be slid out from under the shelf when it is desired to use the magnifying glass. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,993 to Senff discloses a fingernail inspection device including a base on which fingers may be placed and a magnifying glass pivotably mounted on the base. This is different from the teachings of the present invention wherein a magnifying glass is slidably mounted under a shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,322 to Wortley discloses a magnifying glass mounted on a base through the use of a gooseneck type support. Again, this is different from the teachings of the present invention which contemplate a magnifying glass slideably mounted under a shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,870 to Robinson et al. discloses a magnifying glass designed to be mounted above a display terminal such as a computer monitor. Again, this is different from the teachings of the present invention which contemplate the mounting of a magnifying glass in slideable fashion under a shelf.